1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piece of dining furniture and, more particularly, to a combination dining turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dining turntable is mounted on a table for placing food dishes. When in use, the dining turntable is rotatable on the table so that the dishes placed on the dining turntable are swivelable relative to the table, and the users can pick the dishes by turning the dining turntable without having to leave the seats. The dining turntable usually has a circular shape to fit a circular table. However, the shape of the conventional dining turntable is fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit tables of different shapes. In addition, the size of the conventional dining turntable is fixed and cannot be adjusted to fit tables of different sizes, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional dining turntable.